Wonders Never Cease
by zoestar
Summary: Serena lost out on the streets on the first cold night of the season...who will come and save her?


Wonders Never Cease (October 2000)   
Written by The Wonderful Zoe   
Author's email: sailorzoe@sailormoon.com   
Rated: PG   
*Disclaimer*: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon and I do not. I do own this story though! :)   
*Author's Note*: Well i wrote this little fic last night on the spur of the moment. It was the first cold night of the season and I thought it would be "cool" to write a fic about Serena and Darien with snow. (does it snow in Tokyo? i dunno if it does for real, but it does in my story) it didn't turn up about snow. but it's all good... so here it is... hope you like it!   
It was freezing and pitch black outside.   
'Why did I forget my coat?' Serena thought as she made her way home after a scout meeting at Raye's. It was almost winter, so Serena had forgotten how short the days were and how cold the nights were! She couldn't see   
anything in this blackness.   
'Why aren't there streetlights when you need them?' Serena thought angrily.   
She trudged ahead, hoping she was going in the right direction. She saw some house lights, but there wasn't enought of them to familerize her with where she was. She kept walking for what seemed like miles.   
'I should have been home by now!' She thought. She was shivering from head to toe by then. She wanted to scream. She was so cold and lost! She sat down on the cold sidewalk and cried silent tears, (*AN: good laugh! silent!) enjoying the warm, salty wetness slide down her frozen cheeks.   
Suddenly, it started to snow.   
Serena stopped crying as she watched the peaceful snowflakes drift slowly to the earth. She was so cold and then, so suddenly, she was tired. Her head drooped as she nodded off to a deep sleep.   
Darien was driving home from a silly romance movie that Andrew talked him into. Darien despised going on dates with Andrew and Rita. It felt almost like a threesome, but not quite. Darien never put that much effort into it. He agreed to go, but he refused to have an opinion or state his point of view to Andrew. Andrew just thought that he was being stubborn about love. He didn't get the hint that joining them on dates was not fun!   
As he was driving down one of the residential streets near his apartment, he realized that is was snowing. He smiled inspite of himself. He remembered, after his accident, seeing snow for the first time. He thought it looked like fairy dust and the fairies were having a party. He smiled again at the childish thought.   
Wait a minute! What is that!?   
Darien stopped his car infront of a row of dark houses. He had barely made out the limp form in his headlights. Darien got out of his car and immediately shivered.   
'Gosh it's gotten cold since I left the movies.' He thought.   
He crouched next to the limp form and realized it was a human. Quickly, he took off his ugly green jacket and put it on the half-frozen person. He carried he/she back to his car and was laying he/she when he decided that those odangos were ones he'd seen before!   
He almost dropped her! Serena!!?   
He sucked in a quick, deep breath and almost choked on the bitterly freezing air. He laid his princess down in the backseat...wait a second..."his princess?"...not yet buddy!!   
He laid Serena down in the backseat. He drove to the only place he could think of, his apartment. He carried the still-limp Serena up to his room with more than one suspicious look or wink. He just rolled his eyes and kept going.   
In his apartment, he put Serena on his bed. She was still alive, but she was freezing to the touch. Darien plugged in his old electric blanket and in a few minutes, Serena was   
under the toasty warm fleece. Darien went back out into his living room and made up the couch to sleep on. Then he debated whether to call Serena's parents or not.   
He decided on "not". First of all, he had heard many stories   
about Kenji Tsukino. Second of all, he didn't know the Tsukino's phone number. He got onto his couch and fell asleep.   
The next morning, Darien almost fell off the couch. And then he remembered why he was on the couch and he smiled. He got up and started warm oatmeal with yummy fruit in it (*AN: the original kind is gross!) for breakfast. Then he made black coffee for himself and hot cocoa for Serena. Then he brought their breakfast into his bedroom.   
Serena was still fast asleep. Darien set the tray down on the floor and put his hand on her forehead. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was warm. He nudged her to try to wake her up, but she just turned over and said, "OK Luna! I'm getting up!" And then she was asleep again.   
'Huh?' Darien thought as he nudged her again.   
"School starts later today Luna.... let me sleep..."   
Darien, not knowing what to do, started tickling her lightly.   
The tiniest poke from him made her squirm helplessly. In no time at all, her eyes were wide open and she was thrashing about and screaming bloody murder. She still hadn't realized who her tickler was. When he finally stopped, he said, "THAT got you awake!"   
She turned and screamed. His eyes widened in shock at her unexpected scream. In fact, she was still screaming!   
'What is she doing? Does she want me to get kicked out?' Darien thought. He covered her mouth with his hand.   
"SHH!! Serena! I'll get kicked out!"   
Her blue eyes were filled with surprise, anger, and fear as she nodded, showing him that she understood. As he took his hand away, she went right back to screaming. Darien tried to give her an evil look, but she wasn't even looking at him by then, she was thrashing her head about violently. So he couldn't even put his hand over her mouth again. So he grabbed both sides of her face, to stop her head from moving, but she was still screaming. He didn't know what to do, so he kissed her! That sure did shut her up! :) As he pulled away, she stared at him in shock, but screamed no more. Darien flushed.   
"Now, if you'll please listen Meatball Head--"   
"I'm NOT a meatball head!!" Serena interrupted. Darien laughed.   
"As I was saying, I found you last night, lying on the sidewalk, half frozen. So I brought you here to warm up a bit."   
"And exactly where's here?"   
"My apartment."   
"Do my parents know?"   
"Well...no.. not exactly..."   
"Can I call them?"   
"Sure."   
Darien brought her his cordless phone. She dialed.   
"Hi. Is Amy there?" Serena asked into the phone.   
Darien gave her a funny look, but she made a "be quiet" motion.   
"Hi Amy. It's Serena...Hey, if my parents call, could you   
cover for me?...oh thanks Amy! You're the best...huh?...oh. I'll tell you later...ok! bye!" Serena clicked the talk button twice and dialed again.   
"Hi Sammy..." Serena groaned.   
"Could you get Mom or Dad?...yes Sammy...thank you...hi Mom...yes...sorry I didn't call...I thought I told you about it...yeah, I'm at Amy's...I'm sorry...I just wanted you to know we are going shopping and I won't be home until late this afternoon...ok bye Mom...love you too." Serena hit the talk button once more and handed it back to Darien.   
"Thanks." She said.   
"No problem. I made us some breakfast."   
"Really? Oooo....oatmeal with peaches and cream! YUMMY!! My favorite! Do you have any of that strawberry swirl stuff to put on top?"   
Darien nodded and went to go get it.   
Serena took that time to look around her. She was in a bed with a dresser and a closet and a night stand.   
'I could be in his guestroom.' She mentally reassured herself. When Darien got back, she asked him,   
"Where am I?"   
"In my apartment..."   
"No! I mean where?"   
"Oh. In my bedroom. I thought you'd be warmer in a bed."   
He smiled as he saw her blush a deep crimson red.   
He gave her the strawberry swirl and she amused herself drawing smiley faces in her oatmeal. Then she gulped it   
down it two minutes flat!!   
Darien smiled weakly at his untouched oatmeal and decided that he wasn't that hungry after all.   
"So, now what?" Serena asked.   
"Do you want to take a shower?"   
"Sure, but I don't have any clean clothes with me."   
"It's okay, I'll lend you some of my boxers(he turns red)...uh...to wear over your underwear (he turns crimson) ...they run smaller than my other pants... and a sweatshirt..."   
Serens smiled at his embarassment and thanked him and went to take her shower.   
After about 15 minutes, the water stopped running and a few minutes later after that, Serena yelled from his bedroom, "Darien!? Do you have a brush?"   
"No. But I got a comb."   
"That's not going to help...where's the biggest comb you've got?"   
"They're all the same size."   
Darien showed her the small sized comb that he uses.   
"Hey! You could use my spaghetti strainer spoon!" Darien exclaimed.   
Serena just look at him like he was a crazed loonie.   
He ran into the kitchen and came back with a plastic spoon like utensil with prongs.   
"Here. Use this."   
Serena tried it.   
"Well, it'll do. Thanks Darien!"   
She brushed her hair back and put it into a big braid.   
"Where are my meatballs?" Darien asked with mock disappointment.   
"I'm not wearing them for that reason!"   
He frowned.   
She tossed a pillow at him.   
"Oh! So that's how your gonna play!?"   
He tossed one back, but she ducked.   
Pretty soon, it was all out pillow war!!   
They were running around Darien's living room in stocking feet, whacking pillows at each other.   
"You're gonna get it!" Darien yelled and Serena just laughed and threw a pillow his way.   
Then, unfortunately, they were forced to call a truce under the circumstances of laughing-too-much.   
They plopped down on the couch next to each other.   
"I haven't had so much fun in years!" Darien exclaimed.   
"Me either." Serena confessed.   
They smiled at each other.   
"Who woulda thought that mortal enemies would be having a pillow fight on a snowy day?" Darien asked.   
"Wonders never cease." Serena pointed out.   
Then all of a sudden, Darien grabbed Serena and pulled her closer to him. She seemed to fit like a puzzle piece in his arms. She squeaked with surprise but made no protest.   
Then he kissed her. Passionately. The world melted away from them. Only Serena and Darien together, floating in space among the stars. As their kiss and ended and their lips pulled away from each other, they laughed and said,   
"Wonders never cease!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
So!! What does you think? This is my first SM fic to be finished and posted but I've done other fics not SM. So remember....email is good!! Email me!! PLEASEEEEE.... 


End file.
